The Mysterious Wizard
by shadowmage777
Summary: A new mage enters Fairy Tail, but with no memories of who she is and where she came from, what will happen? She has known a woman named Erza since she woke up, but who is she? What does she mean to her? Will their friendship become more through these tough times? Rating may go up depending on how the story progresses
1. chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story and this incorporates and OC of mine and is an AU. I really hope this doesn't suck too bad! Any sort of feedback is appreciated! I'm hoping to make this an M at some point but in don't know how that's gonna turn out, it may just be a plain fanfic in the end. Sorry for any OOC-ness

Let's begin:

 _Ow_ _What the heck just happened?_

"Are you okay?" a mysterious voice questioned. "I don't really know, honestly" I replied, "what happened?" The mysterious person, I now realized to be a woman, replied with worry "I don't really know, I just saw you fall and I thought you may need a hand." Now concerned, I stood up, hoping to gain my bearings, but almost immediately fell back down as a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. "Maybe you should stay sitting for awhile, after you feel better I can take you to my guild, I'm sure Makorav will have something for you." The woman led me to a bench nearby and sat down next to me. "Thanks for helping me, I have absolutely no idea what is going on. Where am I exactly? Who is Makorav?" I questioned. "Your in Magnolia, it's in Fiore, my name is Erza and I'm a member of a wizard guild named Fairy Tail, the master of my guild is named Makorav." "Oh, okay, thanks Erza, my name is Hanako" We sat a few minutes more in silence until I said I was ready to leave what looked like a park. "Are you sure?" Erza questioned "Yeah, I feel a lot better now, we can head to your guild like you said" I get up and start to walk away, Erza soon catches up and we head off to Fairy Tail.


	2. The Guild

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be the second chapter of the story I'm starting. In this I am gonna mainly fix all the plot holes I created last time while writing, there still will be plot development, but I'm not sure how much right now**. **I apologize in advance for all the spelling errors!!**

Let's go:

As we were walking toward Fairy Tail, Erza asked me if I was tired and if we should rest. I declined the offer. Honestly, I was fairly tired, but I was barely paying attention to what she was saying. I was too focused on figuring out what the heck was going on.

As we walked, more questions arose in my mind, _Where is Magnolia? Who is Erza and why would she help me? Who even am I?_ _And how is this woman's hair so red!?_ I questioned silently. "You okay?" My new companion's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Yeah, I'm okay. Are we almost there?" I questioned, hoping the answer was yes. "Yes, actually, the guild is right up this street." She replied. "Okay, I'm kind of nervous to meet, what was his name... Makarov?" "Yes" The woman replied. "Makarov is our guild master. I believe he will be able to help you." That statement gave me hope for my blurry future. "Okay! Here is the Fairy Tail guild hall!" She said with pride. "It's like a castle!" I exclaimed, I was so shocked. The guild hall was easily 3 stories high and looked like it could hold hundreds of people. "Let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doors.

"Erza!" I heard someone shout the second we entered the guild. "Let's fight!" Not a second after, an odd pink haired guy lunged at Erza with fire engulfing his right fist. "Not now, Natsu!" Erza said, afterwords knocking "Natsu" out cold in one punch. _Oh...okay...well then..._ I thought, now slightly scared of Erza. "Let's go to Makarov" Once again, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward somewhere in the guild.

"Hey Mira" Erza asked a white haired bartender. "Do you know where Master Makarov is?" She asked. "I believe Master is on the second floor" The white haired woman replied, pointing to a set of stairs leading to another floor. "Okay thanks Mira!" Erza said. "Let's go, Hanako" She walked away swiftly, leaving me to chase after her up a flight of stairs.

Once we reached the second floor, I saw a very short man sitting on a couch, almost seeming like he was waiting for our arrival. "Master, I met this girl in town today and I wanted to see if you could help her at all. She appears to have a pretty severe case of amnesia" The red-head requested. "Hm. I'll see what I can do" Makarov then looked at me. "What do you remember?" The old man questioned. "Well", I started, "All I remember is waking up in the middle of what looked like a park, my head hurt a lot, and that my name is Hanako. Other than that I can't remember anything." I replied honestly. "Hmm...you seem to have been a wizard, and a seemingly powerful one at that, I can sense much magic flowing through your body." Makarov mused. "Erza. You are assigned to Hanako. You will re-reach her how to use magic and overall help her get used to the guild." The Master ordered. "Yes, Master" Erza replied with a subtle nod. "Hanako, You will become a member of our guild. You will also be teamed with Erza Scarlet, she is one of our strongest, if not the strongest woman in the guild, understood?" The man stated. "Yes, Master, I am very excited to begin!" I couldn't believe what was happening to me. "Let's go get you a guild mark, Hanako." Erza said with a smile. "Okay!" I replied eagerly.

We went back downstairs and back to Mira. "Mira, we have a new recruit, Hanako" Erza told the bartender. "Oh good! Okay, Hanako, where do you want your guild Mark and in what color?" She questioned. "Hm." I thought for a moment. "How about on my left arm in black?" I requested. "Okay, one black guild mark coming up!" The women then pressed a stamp like thing onto my arm and the guild mark appeared. "Oh look! Our guild marks are in the same place!" Erza pointed out. "Let's go meet some of the other members now" Erza suggested. "Okay, it would be good to get to know my guild mates!"

 **A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter she is going to meet most of the main guild members and go to Fairy Hills! See ya next time!**


	3. The Guild and Fairy Hills

**A/N: Hey...sorry I haven't uploaded in FOREVER. Okay, so I think from here on in, I'm going to start uploading a new chapter or some work either once a week, or once every other week, I can keep up with that, but no promises with every week, every other week hopefully will be good though. I'm also working on an M rated story, but I don't know if or when that will be uploaded. Hope you enjoy the next part of my story!**

 **Lets go**

The first person I met was Natsu

"Oi! Erza!" The salmon haired mage shouted." Let's fight! You cheated last time so I demand a rematch" He stated, his right fist engulfed in flames.

"Not now, Natsu, I'm showing a new member around the guild." Erza stated as a reply, annoyance evident in her voice.

"Then I'll just have to fight her along with you, I always love a challenge" Natsu everything but yelled, setting his other hand ablaze as well. "I'm all fired up!". Lunging at us shortly after finishing his sentence, I was surprised by how fast this guy moved to attack us.

"NO" Erza replied again, anger beginning to become very clear. She then punched Natsu out cold and addressed the rest of the guild. "As of right now, nobody will be fighting Hanako, understood?" The question was asked calmly, but her facial expression could bring even the strongest man to his knees. "Yes ma'am!" Every guild member yelled in unison.

After the 'incident' with Natsu that gave me an even deeper sense of respect for Erza, she introduced me to the other members like; Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisana Strauss, Bisca and Alzack Connell, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Happy, Pantherlily, Gajeel Redfox, and so many other wizards I cant even remember all their names.

"Lets go, Hanako" Erza said quietly. "Where?" I questioned. "We are going to Fairy Hills, an all girls dormitory for the members of Fairy Tail. You are going to stay with me for awhile, okay?" The woman responded. "Yeah, okay, let's go then" I replied, only half shocked she began walking toward the complex without waiting for my response.

At Fairy Hills;

Once we reached Fairy Hills, Erza took me to her apartment...or apartments as I learned.

"Wow! The apartments here are so big!" I noted. "They are, but this is actually 5 apartments. I need 4 for my armor and 1 for living in." The scarlet-haired mage informed me. "o-oh...interesting" I replied, shocked that one woman could own so much armor, the area she was living in was quite large and the other rooms behind the door labeled as 'armor' had to be this big, right? "Hey, Erza, can I see your armors?" I asked, half afraid of what I just asked. "Of course! Let's go" She responded, stars appearing in her eyes.

She unlocked the door and opened it. What I saw was amazing, one huge hallway with small off chutes. Armor was lining every wall and I gasped in shock. "I use requip magic which allows me to switch armors during battles. This is the area where I store all the sets I can't fit into my main storage area controlled by magic." The mage explained after seeing my confused expression. "Wow. How did you even get all of these?" I questioned. She replied with a shrug and "Collecting for if I need them, I guess." She said. After a moment she told me she wanted to asses my ability with magic outside, once again, she began to go before I could even say yes or no.

Outside;

"Okay, Hanako, just try to use magic, we can go from there" Erza told me. "Okay" I replied and then began to focus on using my magic.

I opened my eyes and black was on my hand, almost like Natsu's flames, but different somehow. I looked toward Erza for guidance and for a split second I saw a mixture of panic, fear, and worry, but it was gone in an instant. That look was replaced with a look of understanding. "Okay, I understand now. Hanako, from what I can gather, you have a type of amnesia that mainly affects your personal memories, and the memories that are like second nature, like your name and how to use magic, stay intact...I'm guessing."

The look of worry stained Erza's face once more

"Do you remember what type of magic you used? It appears to have something to do with shadows, based in what I have seen" The worry now a distant memory. "Uh, I don't know, let me try" I said, uncertain of my abilities. "Shadow devil sword!" I shouted, not fully aware of what the words meant, but my instincts told me that it was what to do. As soon as I spoke a stream of black in the shape of a sword shot from my hand, obliterating a nearby tree. "Well then..." I said, still confused on what was happening. "Just as I thought." Erza appeared happy and said that we should go on an easy mission to test my full potential. "Lets go back to the guild and we can pick a job to do for tomorrow?" Expecting Erza to walk away, I stood there. "Hello? Earthland to Hanako." "Oh!" Realizing she was going to wait I agreed and we went back to the guild to pick a job

Back at the guild;

"So, you pick one, Hanako. I'm an S-Class wizard so don't worry about how tough it looks" Erza reminded me as we stared at the request board. "Okay, well, how about we do this monster hunting job near a town called Hargeon? It seems to pay pretty well" I had spotted one about a lake monster, but it seemed kind of odd so I chose a hunting job in a forest instead. "Okay, hunting in a forest it is. I'll let Mira know and we can leave first thing tomorrow morning!" The requip mage said somewhat cheerfully.

This job would end out to be one of the strangest ones I will and have completed.

 **A/N; if you have any questions about Hanako's amnesia, look up different types of amnesia on Google. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and HOPEFULLY Ill have their mission up within 2 weeks, maybe less, I don't know right now. See ya next time.**


	4. Erza and Hanako's First Night

**A/N: So, sorry I havent updated for awhile, I suck with commitment. But here is the chapter about Hanako's first job! Don't forget that criticism is always welcome! Yes I know this is basically the first minor arc of Fairy Tail, but I figured the scenario would be funnier with Erza instead of Lucy with the Vulcan . Also, I'm putting this up to T because I don't know if this still can go under K. Thanks for reading! (Apologies for OOC-ness and spelling errors)**

 **Let's go:**

We left the guild after alerting Mira of our job selection and headed for Fairy Hills.

"So, Hanako, what are your thoughts of the guild?" Erza question. I then responded "Well, they all seem very rowdy, but I'm sure I'll get used to it after awhile." A nod from my partner had confirmed my suspicions that it is always very loud.

We reached Fairy Hills and we went to Erza's room(s).

"Wait, I don't have any spare cloths!" "Oh, don't worry about that Hanako, I have spare cloths. Luckily it looks like we are about the same size" Erza stated, putting down any of my fears of wearing the same cloths for a week. "We can buy you more in town tomorrow, but what I have here should be good for tonight" She then proceeded to go into another room and emerge with a folded pile of black fabric I assumed to be for me. "Here, you can get changed in the bathroom. Also, since I don't have a spare room, I figured you can sleep with me instead of on the floor or in a chair" The woman stated. "Okay" I responded simply.

I changed into the cloths I was given which included a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants with a white Fairy Tail guild mark on it. After a moment, I realized the cloths fit me too good. It was to the point it almost seemed like she had gotten them knowing my sizes. I brushed off the feeling and went to Erza's room.

"Oh" Erza sounded surprised. "What?" "It's nothing, I'm just glad the cloths fit you well." She then continued with "well, we should probably go to sleep now so we can get up early tomorrow" I agreed and joined her in her bed.

I soon learned sleep would not come easily that night.

There were two reasons. The main reason for my inability to sleep was because I was excited for the job the next day and I was still slightly scared. The second wasn't even a problem until about 20 minutes after Erza fell asleep. I soon learned Erza grabs onto things in her sleep, specifically me at that time.

Erza, I soon learned, cuddles with any human within a 2 foot radius of herself while sleeping. She rolled over behind me and pulled me close to her, her front pressed against my back. I attempted to get out from under her arm, but in the end she just pulled me tighter. I didn't know what to do. She hadn't done anything bad to me so far, therefore I figured I'd be okay for the night but it was still uncomfortable. Luckily I fell asleep eventually.

I woke up the next morning facing Erza, startlingly close to her face. I realized what position our bodies were in and immediately moved away, almost instantly missing her warmth for some reason. "Hey, Erza" I poked her cheek after a moment. "Erza" and poked her again. "Hm? Oh, Hanako, good morning" She said, her voice still sleepy. "So" I started, "when were we planning on leaving?" "Well, I was thinking about 8:30 or so. Its 7 right now, so we should have time for breakfast and a shower before we head to town for your cloths." She stood up, stretched, and walked toward the door. I then also got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Hanako, if you want you can take a shower while I cook breakfast" "Really? Are you sure you don't need any help with anything?" I asked. "Yes, you take a shower, help yourself to anything you find in there." She told me.

After I got out of the shower and got my regular cloths back on, I walked into the main living area and saw Erza finishing setting a table in a dining room like setup close to the kitchen. "Oh, Hanako, you are right on time, I just finished making breakfast"

As I ate the breakfast Erza made me, she took a shower and by the time she was done I was sitting on a chair in her living room sipping tea. "Okay, Hanako, you ready to go get cloths?" The red hed asked. "Yeah, lets go"

In town we bought enough cloths for a week or so and went back to Fairy Hills to pack. In her main apartment, Erza gave me a sizeable backpack and I packed my stuff in the living room. Before I finished, Erza said she would be waiting outside and to come when I was done packing.

Outside I saw Erza, but I also noticed something very... strange. Erza had a giant wagon full of suitcases and costumes, I also think I saw a fish attached to the side, but I was scared to ask.

"Okay, so, when does the train leave?" I asked, hoping to avoid the subject of her over packing. "In about half an hour, so if we get going now we will make it" "Okay, then let's get going"

 **On the train:**

"So, Hanako, how did you sleep last night?" Erza, asked, sitting across from me. "Great! Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed." I decided not to bring up the one sided cuddle session we had because I did not want to embarrass Erza if she didn't know she does it. The scarlet mage then said "I'm glad. Hargeon really isnt far away so we should be there before 10 since its already 9:15." "Okay, I'm so excited!" I responded, eager for my first job.

 **At Hargeon:**

We arrived at Hargeon and we immediately went to an inn to put away our stuff. Erza claimed it should only be a one or two day job but I wasn't convinced, after all, I would probably slow her down a lot.

We ended up getting a one bed room and I was half scared I was going to discover a second habit of sleeping Erza. I prayed that I would not have to suffer a night of someone holding me against my will AND any other thing that may come up.

Once we got settled into our room, we immediately went to go meet the person who put up the request.

We met the client, his name was something with an H, I couldn't hear him too well. But what I did learn was that many people from the town that go into the woods like hikers or hunters, rarely came back after going into the forest. The town immediately blamed monsters and that was why we were there. They wanted us to drive the monsters out and see if we could find any of the missing people. Seemed easy at the time, and it was, but I never viewed monkeys the same.

After Erza and I got ready, we set out into the forest hoping to catch the monsters. "Okay, well, based on the description given by that man, I think we are dealing with forest Vulcans." "Wait, Erza, what are Vulcans?" I asked. "Vulcans are creatures that use humans as hosts and use their bodies to survive, almost like a parasite. If they are male they are also extremely perverted." Erza explained.

A second or two later, massive green monkey like thing jumped out of the bushes and yelled something about women and lunged at us.

 **A/N: Okay, I'm gonna leave it there. Sorry. I should have something up next week whether it be this or something else. Anyway, sorry for not filling my promise of the job in this chapter, but I want something out before midnight so I can keep my promise of every other week. Once again, thanks for reading.**

 **See ya next time**!


	5. Vulcan Battle

**A/N: Here is the promised 5th chapter of my story. Sorry this took so long to come out, I am too lazy for my own good. I would use my crazy exam week as an excuse, but I can't. Thats why this is the second piece I'm uploading in one day. Once again, sorry for any spelling errors. Here is the next chapter;**

 **Vulcan Battle**

 **Lets Go:**

A second or two later, a massive green monkey like thing jumped out of the bushes and yelled something about women and lunged at us, me specifically.

Before I could even react properly, Erza pushed me out of the way and requipped into armor that looked like it had angel wings made of metal. She summoned what had to be at least 10 swords and aimed them all at the monster.

She yelled, "Heavens Wheel! Circle sword" and all of the weapons she had summoned flew at the monster.

Only half surprisingly, the monster dodged the attack. Completely surprisingly, the large monkey grabbed me and ran off!

I realize I did have magic and I could have used it, but I was still attempting to process the fact magic exists. Seeing Erza use her powers had basically overloaded my brain and so I was basically unable to comprehend anything around me.

I heard Erza yell "You coward!" before the Vulcan jumped into a hidden cave in the side of a small hill.

"Woman, woman, woman" was all the Vulcan would say. "W-why do you want me here?" I asked after I regained the ability to properly think. The large beast turned to me and said "Me like woman" and started to do a weird dance. My only thought was Erza, please save me.

After what felt like hours but was probably only about 15 minutes, the Vulcan fell asleep on the spot, probably from exhaustion. I ran through countless plans in my head but none of them seemed like they would work. I yelled, "Wait!" so loud I was concerned I would wake the sleeping beast.

I finally remembered I had magic.

Well, Erza had said that Vulcans were actually humans, so I probably shouldn't kill this thing, I mused, attempting to think of a good plan to take down the perverted ape.

"Swords!" I shouted after figuring a half decent plan. Nothing happened. Dang it. I stuck out my arms and shouted swords again, hoping it would do something to no avail. "Well that's not going to work" I muttered. I then sat back down, hoping to figure something better out.

I thought again and remembered the initial assessment Erza had given me the previous night. She claimed I use magic dealing with shadows and I remembered some type of an attack, but I couldn't quite recall the name at that time. Hm...shadows. "Shadow sword!" still nothing happened.

I had come to the come to the conclusion that I had to recreate the same conditions that had been present during the assessment. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. I allowed my mind to slip into a haze and let my body go to autopilot.

My hand lifted and pointed toward the sleeping Vulcan in the shape of a fist. My body moved to a fighting stance. My legs readied to lunge. I yelled "Shadow devil punch!" The Vulcan looked up, surprise and confusion evident on his still sleepy face.

"DIE YOU PERVERT APE"

I punched the still surprised monkey multiple times all over the body, magic overflowing from my hands. I gave one last punch that sent him flying across the cavern and into a wall of rock.

His body fell, limp, as light engulfed his form. I covered my eyes and when I looked again, a man laid, beaten and battered on the floor of the cave.

"Give me back my friend you scoundrel!" Erza was here.

"Erza! Where have you been for the past half an hour?" I questioned, slightly annoyed that the powerful mage would abandon me with the pervert man turned monkey. "And what is with that outfit?" She was adorned in an extremely large strawberry costume accompanied with two swords, the same red fruit being used as metal hand guards.

She looked down almost as if she had forgotten her outfit. "Oh" she began, "Vulcans like strawberries, therefore I decided to carry for this situation." She looked away, almost like she was slightly embarrassed.

I reiterated my original question. "So where have you been for so long?" "As soon as this Vulcan kidnapped you, about 5 more appeared from the forest. I had to deal with them before I could even consider rescuing you... now that I look around, I feel that may have been a good thing." "fine, I guess thats alright. But it was still super weird having that pervert ape stalking me." She laughed and stated that Lucy Heartfillia had also had an encounter with a Vulcan during her first day as a Fairy Tail member. We left the cave with the man on our shoulders and we headed back to town to collect our reward.

 **Back in Town**

We reached the port town and dropped the man off at a nearby hospital. We then met with the person that filed the request. Erza had apparently also brought back all the other victims, which was the main cause for delay in her "rescue".

We returned to our hotel after collecting our money, deciding to take the noon train back to Magnolia the following day.

 **At the Hotel**

We reached our room and I flopped onto the bed face first. Erza chuckles as I flipped over, spreading out in the center of the bed. "I barely fought at all but I feel utterly exhausted" Erza looked at me in understanding and stated that it was due to my lack of practice with magic and I'll get used to the draining of strength.

The scarlet haired mage then laid down on top of me, placing her head on my stomach and allowing her legs to slump off the bed.

"I admit, that was a very interesting mission." Erza said a smile in her voice. I reached down and began playing with the womans long, scarlet hair. She looked at me, amused, but did not protest my touch.

After a few minutes she stood up and rolled me over to one side of the bed. "C'mon, we need to get some sleep, we may be leaving later in the day tomorrow, we still need to keep our energy levels up to stay alert." "Ugh, fine" I grumble.

We both got underneath the covers and Erza turned off the lights. Somehow it had become 1 in the morning. "Goodnight, Hanako" "Night, Erza" the woman beside me moved a bit to find a comfortable position. That position was facing me.

She fell asleep fairly fast. I know because after about 5 minutes she grabbed a hold of me in a similar fashion to that of the night before. The last surprise of that day was that I enjoyed it.

 **A/N: Okay, chapter 5. I wanted to release this sooner today but things kept popping up, making it harder to create quality content. (lol, like this is quality) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm hoping to begin the main plot within the next two or three chapters, but we will see.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading!**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Erza's Story

**A/N: Okay, okay, I admit, my work ethic is sub-par at best, but I'm trying (somewhat) I have about 4 things in the works. A genderbent Gray x Lucy which I'm working on now, a Maid-sama! which I am working on (kind of) a silly Erza x Jellal and a Kagura x Erza because the world needs more good Kagza lemons. Anyway, I hope all you have accepted the Hanako x Erza cuz its happening soon, sorry for misspelling and OOC-ness (P.S. Most of this chapter is in Erza's perspective, not Hanako's)**

 **Erza's Story**

 **Let's go;**

As Hanako and I settled in for bed after the crazy vulcan fight, me lying next to her, I began thinking.

I started thinking about my lost partner, Yuuko Mori. Yuuko was my partner, both in and out of battle, which made her fall to thr evil l side of magic all the more painful.

She worked for Tartaros for many years before the battle came. I, gladly, never had to fight her. However, once everything settled down, a guild mate had informed me they had seen Kyouka murder her after she attempted to disobey orders and visit me while I was in that dank, musty torture chamber. I couldn't believe what I had heard. Sure, Yuuko was now part demon, working for Tartaros, and killing children for fun, but why would she disobey rules like that just to see me? She was such a high ranking officer too.

I never understood.

After about a month, Hanako showed up out of nowhere, unconscious, in the middle of a park.

She reminded me of Yuuko so much I had to help her.

After finally waking her up, I realized it couldn't have been Yuuko, Yuuko had black eyes and super long hair. Hanako, however, had piercing blue eyes. She did have long, black hair, however half was dyed an electric blue.

Their magic was the same, but I really don't see that as any reason to assume the two women are related. Mainly due to personality.

Yuuko was loud, always so protective and determined. Never afraid to speak up. Never one to care about what anybody thought, even me most of the time.

However

Hanako seems more like the person who doesn't speak up, stays low amd tries to be nice, always worrying about others feelings. Like she is afraid to say the wrong thing. Yeah, that may be because of the amnesia, but I really do not believe so. She really seems like she cares a lot about people other than herself.

It is an odd but welcome change.

They're similar too, despite the many differences.

They both work hard. Both don't give up. And most importantly, they're both people I care for.

These years without Yuuko have weighed so heavily on me. I kept blaming myself for her fall. I still do.

Hanako is just so much like Yuuko, she's making me almost forget my guilt.

Sleeping beside someone so much like the woman I love, I just couldn't help myself. Feeling another person's warmth next to me made me feel so happy.

So, pretending to be asleep, I grabbed the thing that made me feel things I hadn't in years .

It had been less than a week, but maybe it was her similarities to Yuuko, or maybe it was just her personality, but I knew I was falling for her, hard.

Hanako had never said a word about me holding her either of the times I did it. I figured she either didn't know or didn't care.

Then, the night after the encounter with the Vulcan, something insane happened.

Pretending to be asleep as usual, I wrapped my arm around her.

And she moved closer to me.

My heart was beating out of my chest as she grabbed my arm and wrapped it tighter around her waist, her hand on top of mine. She moved closer still and let out a satisfied sigh.

 _Does she feel the same?_

I pulled her closer and put my chin on the top of her head. She stiffened.

 _Hanako's perspective_

I pulled Erza's strong arm closer to me and I moved closer to her, loving her warmth.

I have absolutely no idea what made me fall for her. She seems like she is so familiar, but so different.

Her strength, courage, integrity, and her amazing smile just drew me in. We haven't known each other too long, but she is just amazing. Her body isnt too bad either.

Still believing she was asleep, I let out a sigh in contentment.

The red haired mage set her chin on the top of my head and pulled me tighter.

She was still awake

 _Damn it!_

I stiffened, fear temporarily paralyzing me. I was insanely scared. _She could feel the same way._ That one thought changed everything that night.

I flipped around to face the woman behind me. Even in this room, lit purely by the dim light of the moon, I could still see a light blush on Titania's face (I heard someone call Erza "Titania queen of the fairies" on the train).

She ended up letting me go when I turned to face her, so I put my arms around her and pressed my face into the base of her neck.

She grabbed my shoulders gently and pushed me back a little bit. I loosened my grip and looked up at the Erza's soft features.

"Hanako, what are you doing?"

"I'm not even sure myself. I just know that... t-that I really like you" I looked down, embarrassed.

Erza looked away and a sense of dread filled my being.

"Hanako..." -no...no no no no no!-

"I-..." "Erza, stop." I sat up and was about to walk out before she could reject me.

All of a sudden I stopped. Erza had grabbed my wrist. "Hanako...don't go" I looked down, I had no idea why she would want me to stay, she may have hugged me at night, but she was sleeping.

I looked down, tears blurring my vision, sadness pulling on my heart, and started to pull away. She let go.

I kept walking, planning to leave, not even sure where I was going.

I thought I got out the door, I could have sworn I slammed the door. But before I could register anything. I was in Erza's arms, her lips on mine.

My eyes widened and my body stiffened momentarily before I relaxed into the kiss.

After a moment Erza pulled away and looked at me.

Unlike earlier, Titania's blush was heavy. Turning her face the color of her hair.

"Erza..." was all I could manage to get out

"Hanako, I-I had and still have no idea how to react to your confession... but that's only because" she looked away, her blush becoming deeper still "Because I feel the same way"

I stared, shocked, at the red head standing before me. Thinking back, I shouldn't have been so surprised. The woman had just kissed me, but my mind still had issues comprehending the idea the queen of fairies could like me back.

When I didn't say anything after a moment, Erza hugged me again, pressing my head into the top of her chest.

I felt heat rush to my face for 2 reasons. One, she wore a very low cut shirt to bed. Two, she didn't wear a bra so my face pressed directly onto her bare breasts.

I pulled away and looked at this woman, a woman I had barely known. Somehow, despite the limited time knowing her, I already knew I had strong feelings for her, love, even. I couldn't explain it.

"H-hey, Erza" she looked at me _I wat to be with you forever and I have no idea why_ "we should go to sleep."

She looked at me, puzzled for a moment, before realizing what I had said.

"Wha-? Oh, okay"

I turned around and jumped back onto the bed, landing sprawled out on my stomach like a starfish. She laughed and laid on top of me. Not fully though, she probably would have crushed me. She had her leg between mine and her head next to placed next to my own, her arm draped over my shoulder blades.

"Ah, Erzaaa" I complained. I enjoyed the position more than I probably should have, but I figured we should sleep so we'd be ready for the guild the next day.

She flipped off me and I put all my limbs back into the correct positions. We then got back under the covers and Erza grabbed me again, but this time I knew she was awake, so it meant so it meant a lot more.

We fell asleep in each others arms, smiles on our faces

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for not uploading in forever. I realize I made a** **promise, but I also realize I suck at commitment... Either way.** **Sorry if Hanako already knew the nickname Titania. I sort of forgot.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading**!

 **See you next time!**


End file.
